The Destroyed World
by die9.8
Summary: It's the 4th annivesary of the hunger games and the capitol has found an even crueler way to punish the districts.  The games are being reaped from victor's children this year.
1. Introduction

**Hello, fellow fan-fictioners. I am now making an SYOT, but it won't be like a normal SYOT. The only difference will be that the reapings will be at the end of the story. I'll go through the interviews, games, reapings, and maybe some train rides, but other than that there'll be no changes to the story you've already started reading. So it's the 100th hunger games and of course the second rebellion failed. District 12 has been restored, but 13 has been completely annihilated. Even though the rebellion failed Katniss and Peeta are still together and they've had two children. ****The districts give the capitol the same resource as before the rebellion, with the 1st quarter quell after the rebellion coming up the districts are starting to stir again. **Ok the 1st quarter quell would be the 4th for those of you who would like to continue counting until they gain their independence from the oppressive capitol.

Prologue

I walk into my childrens' room and find that they aren't asleep yet. I ask they wish to hear another story of the Rebellion I was a part of and they quickly agree. I go and sit on the edge of my sons' bed and start the story of how the rebellion ended.

_No one expected the bombing to go on this long, not even my sister Prim. Waiting in the deepest parts of District 13 for the capitol to assume total control over Panem again, and with every shell that's dropped onto the ground you know the inevitable is coming. There's also the shaking to worry about. Every time a bomb s dropped, when it hits the ground it seems like the bunker will collapse and there will be no survivors. The ceiling has cracked and it will cave in any second, but Coin hasn't given the ok to leave yet. Finally a voice can be heard over the sounds of everyone panicking and I can tell it is President Coin. She tells everyone to stay calm and to exit the bunker. This just made everything worse; because once the doors were opened everyone rushed to the exit. Now everyone including Coin would be expecting an inspiring speech from their Mockingjay, but I wasn't in any mood to give an inspiring speech. _

_As soon as my sister and I got out of the bunker we were whisked away by Boggs and Haymitch who led to the conference room, where Coin and many others were waiting for me. Once we're inside everyone stares at me and it only takes one question for me to break down. That question was asked by Coin and it was "what did I plan to do now?" Breaking down wouldn't have been my first choice, but everyone understood why I did, since they all saw what happened to my mother in the capitol. _

_So here's what happened. So my mom was going to help one of the higher ranking officers of the rebellion and as she got to him a hover craft appeared out of nowhere dropped a bomb and blew them to bits. I hadn't thought it actually happened until we got back to District 13 with Prim. We hadn't seen mom on the ride back, we thought she was tending wounds. It wasn't until Coin and Boggs told us that it actually happened that we realized we no longer had a mother. _

_So back in the conference room my break down had ended because Peeta came over and comforted me. Even if we'd basically lost Peeta to the Capitol, he's now safe and in the protection of 13. Now I was ready to make my last stand against the capitol. To answer Coins' question I had said, "We'll make our last stand here. Either we die fighting or come out victorious." That's not what happened though. As soon as we'd stepped out of the underground world of District 13 the capitol had already won._

_They'd been waiting on edge for someone to step out of the Earth, and once we did they had us a gun point. The troops stormed into the fenced in area that was once District 13 and surrounded us. The rest of the troops that weren't surrounding us went underground to bring the rest of the children and women out of the underground. The capitol now had control over the starting point of the rebellion. Somehow Peeta and I had gotten away with a couple of our loved ones, which were basically Prim and Haymitch, before the peacekeepers had completely surrounded us, but we were quickly caught. We were all taken prisoners and taken back to the capitol were they tortured us for about two weeks then Snow finally decide he was bored with us and sent us all back to District 12. We expected to find 12 completely destroyed with no remnants of our homes before the rebellion, but when we arrived we were completely wrong. Either the Capitol had rebuilt District 12 or all who had once lived here did and the district was now in better condition than before the rebellion. _

_Haymitch had finally given up drinking after all the torture we'd been through. Most of the inhabitants that were here before the rebellion were still here, but we'd had a lot of casualties during the District 12 bombing and the battles that we'd seen in the year of rebellion. Somehow the rebellion hadn't ended up a nuclear war and humanity is safe from a nuclear holocaust for now._

"Now I hope you'll go to bed. Rue you've been listening to the whole thing, but your brother, Obel, has fallen asleep already. It's past 8pm and it's time for bed. I'm almost positive you don't fully understand what I've told you just yet, but you will eventually. The Capitol doesn't teach you the finer points of the rebellion, but they teach you enough of it. Although your brother won't understand it until he's older. This is how the rebellion was ended and Panem went back into the cycle of Hunger Games after hunger Games each year. I just hope neither of you have to be a part of them like your father and I have. Hopefully there'll be a rebellion that isn't a failure in the near future," Katniss explained.

**There's the start of the story. Please review and comment on it. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Ok so there will be the original 24 tributes in these games, but I have the district 12 tributes already. Also the games will be reaped from victors children this year. If you would like to help me out by sending a name through the pm system or in a review I would appreciate it a lot. Below is the form I would like you fill out for the characters. Please include every one of the asked items unless the character doesn't have the information asked. For example if you are asked for a phobia and the character doesn't have one leave it blank.**

**Alright, as promised, here is the Tribute form:**

Name (first & last, please):

Nicknames (self-given, given by other tributes?):

Age:

Height/Weight:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Pet Peeves:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaped, Volunteered, or Anonymous Tribute:

If reaped, reaction:

If volunteered, why:

If Anonymous tribute, Why:

Skills:

Weaknesses (personality or physical):

Feelings about the Capitol:

Feelings about the Hunger Games:

Family Members:

Family Issues:

Social Status (Social butterfly or are they always alone?):

Economic Status (Poor or Rich? Do they always use the tesserae?):

Alliances:

Romance:

Hobbies:

Friends:

Enemies:

District Trinket:

Special Items:

Anything Else:

**Ok so i've already recieved tributes from those who've read this before all the changes were made and I'm perfectly ok with continuing the process of the games with the tributes I have already and then those I recieve later, but if it's ok with those who've sent in tributes already I'd like to clear the tribute list and start over. My reasons for this are that I forgot to mention how the reapings were being held before I got tributes and i find that it wasn't right to change that when i had half the tributes already.**


	2. Sponsor System

So the sponsor system will go a little like this.

For each tribute you donate to the story you get one sponsor. If you donate multiple tributes, but when you go to ask for sponsorship over a tribute and either they all have sponsors or the one you would like is already sponsored, I'll determine who will sponsor it at random. If he/she who originally had sponsorship over the tribute argues about losing the sponsorship I'll automatically give the sponsorship back since I would like everyone to be happy with my story. If the other insists on sponsoring the tribute I'll either allow you two to work it out amongst yourselves or will give dual sponsorship to the tribute.

So on to how the sponsors will send gifts to the tributes. This will be determined by two ways: one the amount of tributes donated and two the expenses of that item. For each tribute one donates you will gain an amount in the currency I'll decide later. So with this currency you will be able to buy and send the object to your tribute. For each tribute one donates to the story you will receive 500 of the currency. For a review you will receive from 200-700 depending on how well you help the story. For criticism that makes the story better you'd get from 550-700. For something that encourages me to write more you'd receive 400-550, and for a review that basically says "good job" or has very little criticism that doesn't help at all you will receive 200-400.

The items that you can send will be these:

a thin blanket- 175

a small pocketknife- 350

a small tent- 550

a bottle of water- 225

any kind of medicine(please specify what the medicine is for)- 600

a weapon of your choice- 800

some Capitol food (stew or chicken, you choose) that can last two days if the tribute(s) is/are careful- 750

a big bag full of various food supplies and water- 1000

small amount of poison- 750

That's basically how the system will work. If you have any other ideas or you think it is too similar to another system let me know ASAP so I can revise it.


	3. Tribute List

**This is the tribute list before I get answers from those who've submitted tributes already.**

**District 1 Luxury:**

**Tribute 1: **Skyler Senclare [pguin98]

**Tribute 2: **Sweetness-Cherie Morten [pguin98]

**District 2 Masonry:**

**Tribute 1: **Krowe Crist [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2: **Jezebel Rey [disneyfreak00090]

**District 3 Technology:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 4 Fishing:**

**Tribute 1: **Tadis Knatts [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2: **Azure Marine-Love [pguin98]

**District 5 Power:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute2:**

**District 6 Transportation:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 7 Lumber:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 8 Textiles:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2: **Lesta Kenners [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 9 Grain**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2: **Kaori Lents [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 10 Livestock:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2: **Brandi Hahn [Fuzzycat901]

**District 11 Agriculture:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 12 Mining:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

So here is what people have earned for your donations

**Brigrove: **250

**fuzzycat901: **775

**pguin98: **1775

**Disneyfreak00090****: **3000

Thanks to anyone who sends in a tribute and the sooner I get all the tributes the sooner I can start posting the interviews, games, reapings, train rides, ect.


	4. A Shocking Surprise

**So I finally finished the first chapter and I'm curious to know what others think of it. Please review, it motivates me. Also i'm owrking on the next chapter and it should be up in about a week to week and a half. Also I would really appreciate it if anyone could sned in some bloodbath tributes regardless of wether I start with a new tribute list or not.**

**A Shocking Surprise**

Snap! There's the sound that makes all the game disappear. My mother's been trying to teach me how to hunt, but she says I'm like my father when he was young. Mt mother, Katniss, turns to see if I'm ok and that's when I spot the peacekeeper heading our way.

"Mom you should turn around," I say.

"Why Rue?" asked my mother as she turned around. "Oh that's why. Ok stay calm all we need to do is stay out of view, because it seems like he hasn't seen us yet."

"Ok how do we stay hidden? Do I climb a tree to get out of sight?" I asked.

"Yes! Now climb and I'll take care of him," demands my mother.

As I'm climbing up the nearest tree mom ducks behind bush and as I get higher and higher branches start to snap of and fall to the forest floor below. When I look down I see that the peacekeeper is shifting his gaze to match where the branches are falling from. Before he can see me he is struck by an arrow that I'm positive came from my mothers' bow. She now tells me it's safe to come down, but before I start my decent I spot something over by were we're heading. I immediately assume a base of operations, but I can't be sure until I see a peacekeeper. It just so happens that right as I start my decent that a peacekeeper comes into view at the camp.

When I reach the ground my mother and I continue our venture to the lake she always told my brother and I about. I tried to tell her that there was a camp of peacekeepers at the lake, but she wouldn't listen and said that no one knew were the lake was besides her old hunting partner and Peeta, my father. She finally decided that there might be people at the lake when she saw the smoke. Her hypothesis was only confirmed at the sound of a gunshot. When she heard that gun she threw me to the ground behind a bush and ducked behind it herself. After we'd stopped moving and were completely concealed I saw what she'd thrown me behind the bush for. A squad of peacekeepers stormed by and a couple of them stopped to check the surrounding area before they moved on. They didn't look very well though, because we weren't found and after they left I got up when my mom did and we finished the walk to the lake, even though my mom wasn't very excited about what we'd find.

When we got to the lake there were still a couple of peacekeepers to watch the camp even though they figured no one would be stupid enough to trespass in the woods outside of 12. Before they could spot us my mother and I quickly took them out with a couple arrows. My mother only allowed my one of them since my shots weren't as good as hers and it took me a couple shots to hit my kill, but I eventually got the job done. After we'd disposed of the bodies my mother checked the snares, which of course had been picked clean by the peacekeepers. Since we'd discovered that the traps had been picked clean my mother and I moved them about 100 yards to the south of the camp.

After we'd moved the traps we decided to make our way back to district 12, but as we started to descend the hill we heard the voices of the other peacekeepers. When they'd made it back into the camp and saw what we'd done they were outraged. One shouted at the others and they split up to find who'd done these unspeakable crimes.

I hadn't heard them yelling at each other, but mom did and she told me to hurry up. When I didn't she picked me up and started running. By the way my name's Rue and my moms' name is Katniss. She's always telling me that I look exactly like her, but I think I look more like her sister Prim. She's told me all about the rebellion and how she was the symbol of the rebellion, but I didn't really understand what she was saying. I guess that's why she always says that I'll understand when I'm older. My dads' name is Peeta and both my mom and dad always worry that my brother and I will have to participate in the Hunger Games since after the rebellion the capitol changed the rules and now even victors' families are still vulnerable to the reapings. I'm thirteen and my brother, Obel, is twelve. Mom keeps saying that we won't be chosen since we don't have very my entries, but Prim always reminds her of the day that she had to be in her first Games. Also since it's the first Quarter Quell after the second rebellion the capitol can have a big surprise for the districts and the games will be even more dramatic.

The districts are supposed to find out how the games will be reaped this year tonight when Snow gets in front of the camera and opens the dreaded envelope that the quarter quells are famous for. My brother and I have a feeling the he's opened the envelope for this year and changed it just to make our parents lives miserable. We think that the games will be reaped from victors children, but mom and dad keep saying that we just need to wait and find out tonight.

* * *

><p>As we break through the tree line into the clearing surrounding district 12 we find out that the fence not having a charge to it and the camp was a trap. Peeta, my dad, and Obel are in being held by the plethora of peacekeepers in something that looked like a stockade. When we finally reach the fence we find that it has electricity running through it and that we hadn't lost the other squad of peacekeepers, we'd actually led them to our capture. They catch my mother immediately, but I elude them until I have to stop. By the time I stopped my mother had already been dragged into the district and contained. Seeing that I can't stop the inevitable I allow them to take me without a fight. When they've finally gotten all four of us into the holding devices Thread yanks my mothers' hair and shows her to all of district 12. He yells, "This is your victor, she was caught outside the barrier that is supposed to protect every one of you from the creatures that lurk in the woods. She has committed a crime punishable by death and I will make sure that President Snow has the chance to decide what he would like her punishment to be. Also this young girl has just earned herself a spot in the 100th hunger games." The whole district gasps and both my parents start to break down, but my mother being a symbol of the past rebellion has time to say one more thing before she does.<p>

The only thing she has time to say is, "No! Please allow that to be my punishment, I forced her to go with me. At least give me the same punishment and have me go into the arena with her." After she said this her head dropped and tears started to trickle down her face. Dad was aw struck and is going to say something, but Obel beats him to the punch or I should say kick in this instance, because he literally kicks Thread in the shin. The reaction given by the crowd is one you had to see otherwise you wouldn't believe it. He couldn't do anything to Obel either otherwise he'd have a riot that he and the peacekeeper force in 12 wouldn't have been able to contain, so instead he puts my brother on house arrest for the rest of the day. When we were all released my father took Obel home and my mother and I were taken to threads' house for more 'punishment'.

By the time we got home dad was worried that something had happened to us. He asked if Thread had lifter the punishment given to me and we both said yes since a peacekeeper can't force you into the Games without a drawing. So for now I was safe.

* * *

><p>By what seemed like 5 o'clock we were all anxious to know how the reaping would be done this year. My brother was still bored as hell and mom was freaking out, thinking that our stunt today might influence how the games will be reaped this year. Dad turned on the TV just as Snow appeared to the entire country of Panem. The first thing he said was, "Beloved citizens of this wonderful country there's been a change in tradition. Not only will you know how the games will be reaped this year, you will also know the basic shape and type of arena we'll have this year."<p>

After he'd introduced everyone who'd helped create the games and the arena this year he turned to a box and picked it up. In the box was a series of envelopes that I assume were labeled for each individual quarter quell. When he closed the box he'd pulled out the envelope labeled 4th quarter quell and opened it. When the seal was broken he pulled out a piece of paper and read, "The 100th Hunger Games or 4th Quarter Quell will have 24 tributes, but will be reaped from victors children that are of any age higher than 12. Also the arena will be an oval and will have an elemental them. Expect anything elemental as a trap whether it is earth, water, fire, wind, and a fifth electrical." Immediately after the TV shuts off and mom's in tears and dad is trying to comfort her. We didn't even hear the knock at our door until Obel came in the room with someone I'd never met before. He looked oddly familiar, but I had no idea who he was. Mom and dad obviously knew who he was, because when they saw him they were in shock.

"Gale what are you doing here?" asked dad.

"Well I know we haven't talked in a while, but when I heard that the games were being reaped from victors children I came as fast as I could. I had to make sure you were all right," said Gale.

"Well as you can see we're not entirely fine, but we don't need help being fine. I can take care of my wife just fine," dad said in a semi-calm voice.

"It's ok, he's welcome to try," says mom, "But I don't know if anything will help. He can't exactly take me out hunting like we used to since Rue and I were caught earlier today."

"Oh yah I forgot that'd happened. I tried to help since I was right there, but we all remember what happened when you tried to help me," said Gale.

"You're really going to bring that up with the children here?" asked dad.

"Forgot they were in the room; so what are you going to do about this situation?" Gale asked.

"Well…kids go to your room," demanded dad. My brother immediately cooperated, but I was hesitant and got yelled at even more. When I eventually went into my room, which was right down the hall, I went up to the wall closets to the living room and listened to their conversation. I timed it just right to, because dad had just started talking. He was saying, "Well Katniss and I have come to a silent agreement that immediately in the morning we'll go to Threads' and have him send a message to Snow and the game makers. The message will ask Snow and the game makers if they will allow us to join the games alongside our children. And since Snow wants both of us dead we doubt that he'll deny our request."

"And you feel the same way Katniss?" asked Gale.

"Yes I do and we'll get an answer one way or another. By the conclusion of the games 12 will have lost two of their victors, kept one of the previous victors, or have gained another while losing two. Snow will finally get his wish of everything going back to the way it was before Peeta and I ever went into the arena…at least that's what he might think. What Snow won't know when he accepts us as volunteers in the games is that we don't intend to win, but help our children and hopefully make this the most memorable games Panem will ever have," says mom.

"Gale don't try to change our minds, because even our children couldn't change them now," dad says completely calm.

"Ok, but I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into. This'll be the third games you're in and you'll be up against the children of the strongest people in the other 11 districts," says Gale, "We'll I should get going now."

"Ok bye!" mom and dad exclaim in unison.

* * *

><p>"Obel did you hear that?" I asked.<p>

"Of course I heard it, I'm not deaf," whispers Obel, "We have to go out there and tell them we won't allow them to."

"No, you heard them. Even we can't change their minds and even if we did go out there and ask them not to sacrifice themselves for us they'd know we heard everything," I tell him.

"Ok, but we at least need to go spend as much time as we can with them, because the reaping is in two days and they won't have time for us tomorrow!" exclaims Obel giving away our conversation.

"Shut up you're to loud," I say, but before I can say anything dad calls us out of our room and asks us if we heard anything they were talking to Gale about. Of course I say, "No, why would we ever listen to a conversation that isn't meant for us?"

"I don't know exactly, but here's a better question. Why are you lying to us," asked mom, "Because we could hear you through the wall? If you're going to listen to a conversation you're not supposed to at least wait and talk about it after everyone is asleep to talk about it with our brother. You know that wall isn't very thick."

Obel finally exclaims, "Ok, yes we heard everything and we don't think it isn't ok for you to sacrifice yourselves just to give us a chance to live!"

"Like we told Gale you have the same chance of changing our minds as he does," said dad, "Now you two should be getting to bed, because it's very late and you a long future ahead of you; unless you'd like to eat and talk with us about your lives leading up to this point."

After dad says that we both run to our room instead of staying up and talking to our parents about our life. Once in our room we came to a conclusion after debating for about an hour that we were ok with mom and dad going into the arena with us. This would give us an advantage against the other tributes. Eventually I fall asleep, but it wasn't filled with nice dreams, instead it was full of nightmares of how the ending of the games would be. If all four of us made it to the very end who would become the victor, I imagine that mom and dad would kill each other and leave us to ourselves, but how would I kill my little brother?

Right as I was about to find out who'd win between Obel and myself Obel awakens me and shoves a note in my face that tells us that mom and dad will be at Threads house when we wake up. He then yells, "Mom and dad already left and didn't take us with them!"

"Ok, didn't we decide it'd be a good thing they're going in the arena with us?" I asked, but then I remembered my dream. I jumped out of bed got dressed and yelled at Obel, "You better be ready in five minutes otherwise I'm leaving without you." When I left the room I went straight to the kitchen to make some toast while Obel got ready. When he finally came out I shoved some toast in his hands and dragged him out the door, but when we got out the door I had no idea where we were going so we asked our neighbor and he said that Threads' house was on the other side of the district, so started running.

* * *

><p>"Should we really do this Peeta?" I asked<p>

"Of course we should," he answered.

"Ok," I said satisfied. When we stopped walking we were at Threads house. He immediately recognized us and asked what we wanted. We asked if we could come in and he allowed us to. After we were settled he again asked what we wanted and Peeta said, "Thread my wife and I were wondering if you could send a message to Snow as quickly as possible and with the highest importance?"

"And that message would be?" asks Thread.

"Well after last nights revealing of the reapings this year we came to a silent agreement that we'd ask if Snow and the game makers would allow us to go into the arena with our children since they all want us out of the picture anyway. We've also figured out that since Snow wants us dead he will have no problem accepting our request. Also we're willing to pay any price to get this message to him." I say.

"Well that's an interesting message indeed and I'm sure Snow would appreciate your proposition. I will hand deliver this message to him and will ask for nothing in return, because just having you two out of 12 will be payment enough. Once I find someone to pt as a temporary head peacekeeper I'll leave. Give me an hour and I'll be gone," says Thread, "Oh and I'll need that message written down. Here's a piece of paper and a pen."

"Thank you and here's the message. Is it possible to be back by tonight and let us know if we'll be in the arena with our children?" asks Peeta.

"Yes it is possible, but it's unlikely since Snow will have other mail that is of high importance as well. If you're lucky I'll be back by morning otherwise you'll be told when you arrive at the capitol tomorrow with your children," Thread lets us know, "And now you two may leave while I prepare for my journey."

As we leave I say bye and when we walk out of the door we run into our children.

They both yell, "Don't do it!"

"Sorry it's too late." I tell them.

"Damn it, too late again." Rue says under her breath.

"What was that Rue?" I ask.

"Nothing." she answers.

"Let's go home now, Peeta says, "Come on children Thread is already getting ready to leave."

"Ok," sighs Obel.

When we got home Obel and Rue went to their room and I guess reflected what happened today. When they finally came out we ate dinner and after they immediately went to bed depressed. We heard nothing from them after about half an hour and we were up until past mid-night waiting for an answer that never came. I finally decided that Thread wasn't coming tonight and went to bed. About two hours latter Peeta came to bed as well.


	5. Tribute List 2

**Ok so I've worked everything out and this is the tribute list that I'll be keeping. There are still plenty of spots left over. I'm trying to get the next part up, but I'm hesitant, because when I started adding the actually story those reading it stopped sending in tributes, and for this to work I'm pretty sure I need all the tributes. I'm adding the district 12 tributes to the list, so if you haven't already figured out who they are you will now.**

**District 1 Luxury:**

Tribute 1: Skyler Senclare [pguin98]

Tribute 2: Sweetness-Cherie Morten [pguin98]

**District 2 Masonry:**

Tribute 1: Krowe Crist [disneyfreak00090]

Tribute 2: Jezebel Rey [disneyfreak00090]

**District 3 Technology:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2:

**District 4 Fishing:**

Tribute 1: Tadis Knatts [disneyfreak00090]

Tribute 2: Azure Marine-Love [pguin98]

**District 5 Power:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute2:

**District 6 Transportation:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2:

**District 7 Lumber:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2:

**District 8 Textiles:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2: Lesta Kenners [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 9 Grain:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2: Kaori Lents [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 10 Livestock:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2: Brandi Hahn [Fuzzycat901]

**District 11 Agriculture:**

Tribute 1:

Tribute 2:

**District 12 Mining:**

Tribute 1: Rue Mellark [josesito96]

Tribute 2: Obel Mellark [disneyfreak00090]

**So here is what people have earned for your donations and if you're interested in how and why I picked the name for Katniss' daughter just pm me.**

**Brigrove:** 250

**fuzzycat901:** 775

**pguin98:** 1775

**Disneyfreak00090:** 3000


	6. Tribute List 3

**Ok for the record I'm not Suzanne Collins, because if I was I'd probably be trying to get an alternate ending for Mockingjay published and then writing a sequel series featuring the children of Katniss and Peeta. Also I'm sorry for not updating with an actually chapter, but I'm doing my best to get another finished. I'm at a bit of writers block, so I'll try even harder to get the next chapter finished.**

**District 1 Luxury:**

**Tribute 1:** Skyler Senclare [pguin98]

**Tribute 2:** Sweetness-Cherie Morten [pguin98]

**District 2 Masonry:**

**Tribute 1:** Krowe Crist [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2: **Jezebel Rey [disneyfreak00090]

**District 3 Technology:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 4 Fishing:**

**Tribute 1:** Tadis Knatts [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2:** Azure Marine-Love [pguin98]

**District 5 Power:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute2:**

**District 6 Transportation:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 7 Lumber:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 8 Textiles:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Lesta Kenners [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 9 Grain**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Kaori Lents [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 10 Livestock:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Brandi Hahn [Fuzzycat901]

**District 11 Agriculture:**

**Tribute 1:** Dillion Blade [Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li

**Tribute 2:** Destiny Skylark [Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li]

**District 12 Mining:**

**Tribute 1:** Rue Mellark [josesito96]

**Tribute 2:** Obel Mellark [disneyfreak00090]

**So here is what people have earned for your donations and if you're interested in how and why I picked the name for Katniss' daughter just pm me. **

**Brigrove:** 250

**fuzzycat901:** 775

**pguin98:** 1775

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li****: **1000

**Disneyfreak00090:** 3000


	7. Tribute List 4

**Ok so I've gotten the District 12 reaping done and I'm working on getting it on here, but after I get through the second I'll be at a "block" as one would say, because there are no tributes for me to work with. If anyone can help get the tribute list complete I thank you. There are still 10 spots.**

**District 1 Luxury:**

**Tribute 1:** Skyler Senclare [pguin98]

**Tribute 2:** Sweetness-Cherie Morten [pguin98]

**District 2 Masonry:**

**Tribute 1:** Krowe Crist [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2: **Jezebel Rey [disneyfreak00090]

**District 3 Technology:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 4 Fishing:**

**Tribute 1:** Tadis Knatts [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2:** Azure Marine-Love [pguin98]

**District 5 Power:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute2:**

**District 6 Transportation:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 7 Lumber:**

**Tribute 1: **Amelia Rose Walter [peetalover1]

**Tribute 2:**

**District 8 Textiles:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Lesta Kenners [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 9 Grain**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Kaori Lents [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 10 Livestock:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Brandi Hahn [Fuzzycat901]

**District 11 Agriculture:**

**Tribute 1:** Dillion Blade [Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li

**Tribute 2:** Destiny Skylark [Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li]

**District 12 Mining:**

**Tribute 1:** Rue Mellark

**Tribute 2:** Obel Mellark [disneyfreak00090]

**So here is what people have earned for your donations and if you're interested in how and why I picked the name for Katniss' daughter just pm me. **

**Brigrove:** 250

**Peeatalover1: **500

**fuzzycat901:** 775

**pguin98:** 1775

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li****: **1000

**Disneyfreak00090:** 3000


	8. District 12 Reaping

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the reaping. I'm still in need of 10 tributes, if you can help I'd really appreciate it. **

**District 12's Reaping**

Rue's POV

Through the night I hadn't gotten much sleep, because whenever I feel asleep I dreamt about how the games might end. And every time it ended up with Obel and I fighting to the death. He always won, because I couldn't bring myself to actually attacking him, and when I fell I could faintly hear Snow's voice saying that there wouldn't be any victors this year. Then as my eyes close I see Obel running from a pack of flaming tigers.

Even after I'd died I was still able to see what was happening to Obel. I saw him running for his life and eventually being cornered, and right as he was going to be devoured I woke up to him shaking me. He told me it was time to get up and that there was someone here o see me. I asked who, but he wouldn't answer me, so I got dressed and walked out of our room. Immediately I was stunned, because standing in the living room talking with my parents was my best friend and crush Luther Marciel. I heard him ask me something, but I couldn't make out what he said, because I was lost in his golden eyes that always distract me from looking at his perfect dark brown hair. I assume he's wearing his usual designed red t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Looking into his eyes I could tell he had the same deeper feelings for me as I did for him, but really what was the point of telling him now? It's not like it would make a difference. The only thing it would cause was for me to have the one day I've dreamt of every night, for two years, become reality on the last day I get to live in district 12.

Eventually my mother brought me back to the real world and I asked Luther, "What are you doing here?"

He answered, "I came to tell you something before you left to fight in the games. Although I'd much rather tell you in private, so can we go out to the meadow?"

"Sure," I answered. "Mom I'll be back before the reaping, just going to the meadow with Luther."

"Ok, but you better come back here or I'll make sure you stay grounded in the arena," Mom yells at me.

"Ok, but don't you think that's a little harsh?" I ask.

"Yes, but if it's what I have to say in order for you to be back before the reaping I will," she replies.

"Oh…come on Luther let's go," I say.

"Ok," he says back.

On our way over to the meadow Luther was talking about a few different things, but one of the only things I heard him say was that he was in love with me. Now that I knew for sure that we felt the same way about each other, I couldn't even think about what lies ahead for me in the capitol and the arena. The only thing I could think about was how different our lives would be if we'd told each other sooner.

Through the entire life of fantasy, I could still hear him talking and when he said "Games" the fantasy was crushed. Immediately all my mind told me was that now it didn't matter what he said, because I'm leaving today and probably won't come back alive.

Since my mind was focused on one thing all I wanted to do was one thing. I wanted to crawl into bed ad sleep until the reaping and I wish he hadn't told me, when I'm also glad that he did tell me. Knowing how he feels about me will give me strength to fight in the arena, but it'll also cloud my judgment and cause me to underestimate my opponents.

We finally got to our destination, but I found it wasn't the meadow, it was dads' bakery. I guess since I told him how I felt about him he changed his mind and decided to get me a pastry before I left. I was going to use my dads' "family discount," but Luther wouldn't let me. When I had my pastry we were starting to walk out, but the TV came on with the "EMERGANCY BROADCAST" screen showing. After about five seconds the screen sifted to the major sitting at his desk, and what he said shocked us. He said that the district twelve reaping would be held in half an hour, because we have a surprise for the entire district.

Luther and I looked at each other and mentally told each other that this couldn't be good.

Now we had to run to my house. When I did get home I got a mini lecture, even though I couldn't have gotten home any earlier, since it was a last minute change.

* * *

><p><span>Obels' POV:<span>

"Mom I'm going to look for Rue!" I yell down the hall.

"Ok, but don't be gone too long," mom says as she walks out of the kitchen drying a plate, "Hopefully they aren't far from home. They said they were going to the meadow right?"

"Yes," I answered, but just as I'm about to walk out the door Rue and Luther come bursting through it. "Well it's about time. They announced the change twenty minutes ago, now we have ten minutes to get to the square."

"Obel, don't make your sister feel bad!" snaps mom.

"Sorry, just don't want to leave. It's the first year I'm eligible in a normal reaping, and why do we even have to have a reaping this year? It's not like we have multiple children who have victors for parents, Rue and I are the only ones," I say.

"I don't think any of us can answer that, but since they changed the time of the reaping I can assume something big is going to happen," Rue answers.

"So now you're n expert on reapings," I ask her.

"No, I just have bad feeling about this year," she answers, "First mom and dad send a message to Snow and now the reaping ceremony is earlier. That can't be a coincidence."

Mom, Luther, and I all say, "Yeah, I know."

Then I yell, "Dad hurry up!"

"I'm outside waiting for you four!" he yells back.

"Oh, well I guess we should go then," I say.

* * *

><p><span>Rue's POV:<span>

When we got to the square the ropes were set up sectioning off the different ages, but there weren't any other kids there. The only other kid besides Obel and I was Luther, but he wasn't part of the reaping this year. Before I took my place in the 13 year old girl section and Obel in the 12 year old boy section I gave Luther what might be the last hug I ever give him. When the ceremony began instead of the usual cheery female announcing the tributes a shady man walked up to the podium. I looked back at my parents and they were shocked at who was standing before District 12, they obviously knew who it was. I faced forward once more and looked at him, and then I realized who it was. President Snow had answered my parents' message by coming to District 12, but will he allow them to join my brother and I in the arena?

Snow tested the mic quickly and then began talking to the district. He started by saying, "Hello District 12, isn't this a fine day?" Then continued on by answering what question most of the citizens of 12 were wondering. "You all must be wondering why I'm here and not in the capitol preparing for the tributes to arrive, I'll answer that just not right now. First I'd like your tributes, Rue and Obel Mellark, to step up to the stage." We walked onto the stage and he continued with his speech. "District 12 I give you your tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!" he exclaimed. "Now to explain why I'm here. I'm sure both you and your brother know why I'm here, correct?" he asked us.

"Yes, unfortunately we do know why you're here," I answer for both of us.

"Good, then I don't have to explain to you. I'll just explain to the rest of the district," Snow said, "Anyway, citizens of District 12 I'm here because the parents of your tributes this year sent me a message of the highest importance demanding to be allowed to enter the arena with their children. When I got this message I had to think intensely about my decision. Allowing them to enter the games would show weakness in my control of the country. I still haven't made up my mind, so maybe you two can persuade me into doing what you wish. So, Rue do you think I should allow your parents to enter the arena with you?"

"At first I didn't want to risk losing or even having to kill my parents, but after a while I decided that my parents entering the arena with me might help me make it out alive. So, yes I do believe you should allow them to join us," I answer.

"Ah, that's very interesting how you came to that conclusion and what about you Obel?" Snow asks.

"When I found out that they were planning on sending that demand I immediately saw it as an opportunity to give my sister and I the edge over the other tributes. Having our parents in the arena with us would give us experience the other tributes didn't have. Yes the other tributes are the children of those who have been in the arena and survived, but none of them have personally been in the arena. Our parents would be able teach us survival skills while inside, and teach how to wield our weapons, but then I thought about what would happen if all four of us made it to the final four. I couldn't bare the horror of having to kill my parents or even my sister, so I have to say that you shouldn't allow them to join us," explains Obel.

"Well those are two very different ideas of what I should do. Well this definitely made me make up my mind on what I'll do. Rue you said you'd like them to go into the arena with you and your brother, while Obel you said you didn't want them to join you two. Well both of you had good points, but Obel you made it so I could easily decide what to do after your sister told me that it would benefit both of you, and I can't let that happen. So, I've decided that Katniss and Peeta Mellark will not accompany their children in the arena, because the Hunger Games are a showcase that the Capitol is still in control over Panem. And with recent history and you two being the cause of the recent history your pain having to watch your children kill or be killed is enough joy for me. I will personally make sure that you watch the Games progress and maybe watch your children die slowly and painfully. If not both of them one, because there will only be one victor this year," Snow says concluding his speech.

Finally Snow walks of the stage and peacekeepers swarm my brother and me dragging us off into the justice building. Ten minutes pass and I'm finally settled into the room they threw me into, when the door opens and Luther walks in. The first thing I do is think to myself that the hug outside wasn't the last, the last will take place in this room. I run over and embrace him, while I tell him, "Thanks for being at the reaping."

"I would've been there if I hadn't known how you felt about me," he tells me, "I just need you to do one thing for me while you're in the arena."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Win so I can see your beautiful face again," he answers.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it out alive. Especially if it boils down to Obel and me, last night I had a reoccurring nightmare all night. And I think it's a vision of how the games will end. I think if Obel and I end up being the last tributes living Snow will make sure there isn't a victor this year, or he'll torture my parents and make it so we're orphans if we survive," I tell him.

"You'll be fine; your parents will be with you until you enter the arena. If Snow tries taking them hostage before then you'll know," Luther tells me, trying to comfort me.

"That might be true, but he can always "capture" them after we enter the arena," I tell him.

"Ok, I'll give you that one, but what are the odds of that?" he asks.

"Luther the odds of that happening are very high, especially since everyone will be focused on the course of the games. No one would miss a few people from the capitol, I guess they might notice, because they'll be the ones handling the items sent into the arena for us by the sponsors, but that's about it," I explain to him.

"Oh, well I guess that could happen…" He never got to finish his thought, because Snow barged through the door and told Luther it was time for him to leave. He tries to fight Snow to stay, but eventually gives in and says goodbye to me.

When he exits the room and the door closes Snow comes up to me and says, "I hope you're ready to die little girl," and walks out of the room.

**It was a challenge writing this, but it's finished****. Thanks to some really helpful friends who've encouraged me to continue writing. **

**Anyway here's what people have earned:**

**Horse8910: **

**Brigrove:** 250

**Peeatalover1: **500

**fuzzycat901:** 775

**pguin98:** 1775

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li****: **1000

**Disneyfreak00090:** 3000

**One more thing, I now have a co-author, Olivia, and she helped a lot in the writing of this reaping. She will be included in anything written from this point on. Again sorry about the time it took getting this up.**


	9. Tribute List 5

**We're working on the next reaping and this is the current list of tributes. If anyone can help get the tribute list complete we thank you. There are still 8 spots.**

**District 1 Luxury:**

**Tribute 1:** Skyler Senclare [pguin98]

**Tribute 2:** Sweetness-Cherie Morten [pguin98]

**District 2 Masonry:**

**Tribute 1:** Krowe Crist [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2: **Jezebel Rey [disneyfreak00090]

**District 3 Technology:**

**Tribute 1: **Katima Ryther [ImagineDreamForever]

**Tribute 2:**

**District 4 Fishing:**

**Tribute 1:** Tadis Knatts [disneyfreak00090]

**Tribute 2:** Azure Marine-Love [pguin98]

**District 5 Power:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute2:**

**District 6 Transportation:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:**

**District 7 Lumber:**

**Tribute 1: **Caden Miller [ImagineDreamForever]

**Tribute 2:** Amelia Rose Walter [peetalover1]

**District 8 Textiles:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Lesta Kenners [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 9 Grain**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Kaori Lents [Disneyfreak00090]

**District 10 Livestock:**

**Tribute 1:**

**Tribute 2:** Brandi Hahn [Fuzzycat901]

**District 11 Agriculture:**

**Tribute 1:** Dillion Blade [Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li

**Tribute 2:** Destiny Skylark [Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li]

**District 12 Mining:**

**Tribute 1:** Rue Mellark

**Tribute 2:** Obel Mellark [disneyfreak00090]

**So here is what people have earned for your donations and if you're interested in how and why I picked the name for Katniss' daughter just pm me. **

**Horse8910: **250

**Brigrove:** 250

**Peeatalover1: **500

**fuzzycat901:** 775

**ImagineDreamForever****: **1000

**pguin98:** 1775

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li: **1000

**Disneyfreak00090:** 3000


End file.
